The valvetrain system of an engine performs an important function in the operation of an engine and can affect performance of the engine. In many current commercial engines, the valvetrain system includes one or more camshafts driving one or more intake valves and one or more exhaust valves for each cylinder. Generally, in a four-stroke engine having an intake stroke, a compression stroke, a power stroke and an exhaust stroke, the intake valves open during the intake stroke and close during the compression stroke and the exhaust valves open during the exhaust stroke and close during the intake stroke. The intake valves control the ingress of combustion reactants, such as air and/or fuel, into the combustion chamber and exhaust valves control the egress of combustion products, such as H2O, CO, CO2, NOx, and unburned hydrocarbons out of the combustion chamber.
The timing and movement of the intake valve and exhaust valve can play a significant role in the overall performance of an engine, such as the volumetric efficiency and maximum engine speed. Accordingly, precise synchronization of the piston and crankshaft movements with the valve and camshaft movements is of paramount importance to an engine. The camshafts are generally configured to control the timing and movement of the valves and are generally timed in accordance with movement of the pistons by means of a crankshaft coupled with the camshafts through a drivetrain. Existing drivetrains include serpentine belts, chains, and geartrains which transmit rotational energy from the crankshaft of the engine to the camshafts.